


Shapely

by Foxglove_Fiction, Hela06, JeromeSankara, LadyRosa, Lunaxel, Musiusi, Sorelion (Miakiii)



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Begging, Breathplay, Corset wearing, Explicit Sexual Content, Lap dancing, M/M, POWER BOTTOMS, Riding, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:08:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxglove_Fiction/pseuds/Foxglove_Fiction, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hela06/pseuds/Hela06, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeromeSankara/pseuds/JeromeSankara, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRosa/pseuds/LadyRosa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunaxel/pseuds/Lunaxel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musiusi/pseuds/Musiusi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miakiii/pseuds/Sorelion
Summary: where the nsfw Ironstrange-channel comes to life once again to give life to Stephen wearing a corset.





	Shapely

**Sore/Sorelion**

  


"Well doc, what d'you got under here?" Tony gives the panting man a once over, as he slowly backs the sorcerer into a corner. They've been at it for weeks now, flirting and making suggestive remarks. It just so happens that the genius caught the doctor unaware this time, in the middle of his jerking session with Tony's name being muttered rather loudly.

The billionaire thinks that it's time to put a stop to all this unresolved sexual tension between them.

_"T-Tony--"_

"Well, let me help you out. You're already using my name as jerk off material, why don't I give you a hand--" Tony pauses, his whiskey eyes widening at the sight of the sorcerer's robes falling to his feet. However, it wasn't the robes that nearly gave him an instant hard on.

There fitting quite nicely is a corset in rich blues, accentuating the curves of the man's body. The lingerie stretched over his shoulders and around his pectorals, giving Tony a nice view of his erect nipples.

If Tony wasn't hard earlier, he certainly is _now._

Whiskey eyes glazed with arousal drank the sight of one very eager Stephen, who is now very much self-conscious and still stiff from his unfinished session. Calloused hands slowly go over the blue fabric, as he traces the cloth with half-lidded eyes. They roam over the sorcerer's body, leaving the other man a whimpering mess before settling onto the other man's waist.

He didn't know when they got seated, Stephen on his lap with his head on the man's shoulders, but all he knows is a whispered plea from the sorcerer to fuck him.

"I will, babe, shhh. Be patient for me, darling.” His lips ghost over Stephen’s pulse, as his facial hair barely graze over the sensitive skin. He feels the pulse accelerate with every lingering touch and kiss, making the genius smile in satisfaction.

He relishes at the thought of being the only person to make a mess of the usually unflappable doctor.

“You gotta earn _this_ though."

"Tony… Please..."

_"So why don’t you dance for me, love?"_

**LadyRosa**

Stephen looks at Tony in surprise, his blue eyes wide in disbelief. He was so sure that maybe Tony wouldn't like to see him like this but now... His eyes are slowly darkening, tongue darting out to lick his lips at the sight that Stephen is giving him, and Stephen loved it. 

He has control.

He offers Tony a shy smile, fluttering his eyelashes to entice Tony to come hither closer and the man obeys, leaning closer and Stephen nips on Tony's bottom lip playfully before testing something out, grinding his hips down into Tony's crotch and earning a heavy groan from the other man. He circles his arms around his neck and leans in to whisper sensually in his ear. 

"You want me to dance?" He nips once again on the curve of Tony's ear. "Then I'll dance."

He's in control.

He moves his hips sideways, grinding down every fourth beat of the music he plays in his mind before leaning back and displaying himself for Tony, who grips his thighs like it's the only thing that is keeping him from jumping on Stephen. 

Well. That would change. 

Stephen loosens his hold around Tony's neck before running his hands down his body sensually, smoothly. tracing the lace covering it and reaching up to pinch his own nipples. He gasps, moaning lightly as he grinds down once again and looks at Tony with hooded eyes. His left hand made its way to his hard length, palming it as his other hand moved up to his lips, pushing his index finger through his mouth before licking it just like how he would to a certain something that is very hard under his body. 

"That good enough for you, Mister Stark?"

**Foxglove_Fiction**

A low growl slips from the engineer at the question before he can help himself and Stephen’s lips quirked into a winning smirk in response. It takes only a moment before the sorcerer finds himself rather unexpectedly pressed face down onto his desk and he has barely a moment to catch his breath before strong fingers are tugging at the lacing of his corset, slowly pressing the air from his lungs. Stephen gasps softly as he feels the bulge of Tony’s arousal in his pants pressing up against his ass.

One of Tony’s hands remains firmly pressing him against the desk as the other continues to slowly tighten the corset until Stephen is left wondering how much tighter the damn thing can get. He can barely breathe and there’s a heady rush coming from the combination of that and the genius’s plainly aroused state.

“It’s sufficient.” Tony’s response is husky, and the tightening of the corset stops. It doesn’t get any looser, but the hand that had been dealing with the laces had found itself a new home, slick and pressed against a tight but ready hole. “Gonna need to hear something from you ‘fore I can go any further with this, so tell me again Stephen… what do you want?”

The query leaves his mouth feeling a bit dry as his brain and tongue attempt to coordinate on an answer, before he discards his pride entirely. “You. Inside me. Right now.” After a moment’s consideration, he adds a low, pitiful: “... please.”

“Mmm, your manners are impeccable, Stephen. Good. I’m glad we understand each other…” Tony hums behind him at the statement, the hand on his back moving to hold the back of his neck as though he’s some undisciplined kitten. Stephen can’t bring himself to care when Tony’s other hand is keeping busy, fingers slowly exploring inside of him as they stretch and probe.

Stephen squirms in his spot, pressing back against the fingers in an attempt to get the fingers further inside, as though it’s going to be sufficient. At this point it won’t - he’s set on the idea of Tony filling him with something else entirely - but at least it might hurry things along. He was already close before Tony arrived, now he’s already teetering on the brink of orgasm, holding himself back out of concern for whether Tony would simply pull away.

“That’s enough…” The sorcerer insists, tilting his head to try and catch sight of the engineer though he’s rather limited in his position. “Please, _fuck me_ Tony…”

The genius gives a soft chuckle at that before the fingers are removed. “Impatient much? After all the time it took to get here?”

“Tony, please. _Please_ fuck me. I want your cock inside me, don’t _tease_ \-- AH!”

He didn't even hear Tony undo his fly, he has no real warning before Tony buries himself deep inside him, and Stephen’s knees buckle under him. The arm at his neck releases him to curl around his hips, holding him up as Stephen’s hands attempt to brace him against the desk. 

Tony doesn’t seem particularly patient at this point either, not with the pace he’s set - fast, hard, and with a few thrusts he finds exactly the right spot to leave Stephen a rather literal mess. He can feel the heat creeping over his legs, cum tickling between his bare toes, but none of it seems to stop Tony, whose lips and beard brush over his bare shoulders as the man fucks him with abandon.

“God, Stephen…!” is his only warning before the heat fills him and Tony’s teeth catch his flesh as he stifles a deep groan into Stephen’s shoulder.

Stephen can barely breathe with the added weight of Tony on top of him and the corset so tight after the air had been both squeezed and fucked out of him. He’s lightheaded and he knows he needs to breathe properly, but blessedly Tony doesn’t stay in his spot for too long, leaving an apologetic kiss to the spot Stephen’s sure is marked now before slowly pulling out.

A hand rests on either of his ass cheeks as the engineer parts them, presumably to watch the cum steadily seep out and down his legs, for a moment. He gives Stephen’s hip a pat after a moment and reaches to loosen the corset again.

“You’re absolutely perfect, you know that?” The engineer informs him in an oddly casual manner as his fingers thread through the lacing, allowing Stephen’s ribcage and lungs to expand steadily further.

Stephen’s air is saved for breathing, but he can’t help thinking that he certainly _feels_ perfect in that moment.

**Izanami01**

Stephen's muscles slowly relaxed as Tony's fingers gently massaged his back. The corset was beautiful but not something he was used to wear, especially while having to support the added weight of another (gorgeous, talented) man. He groaned slightly and thought that, in the end, all of it had been worth it.

The sorcerer was thinking about how tired he was when Tony started to kiss his nape and trailing down until he pressed his lips in one of Stephen's most sensitive spots, right where his right cheek began. He groaned again and again, louder, when Tony decided to bite him _there._

** Musiusi x JeromeSankara **

He struggled for his breath, his ribs pushing against the lovely confines of the corset still wrapped around his body. Had he more air in his lungs, he may have thrown some well-deserved snark over his shoulder, but he was still concentrating on clearing his cotton-filled head. Stephen took some more deep breaths, which was a struggle because Tony would _not_ stop his incessant biting, before turning around, getting greeted by Tony's mischievous smirk. 

Tony wasn't planning to go to round two, was he? As much as the thought was lovely, Stephen was exhausted, and his lungs needed a few more minutes to refill completely with air.

As if reading his mind, Tony spoke up with a widening grin. "Your little... show was amazing and everything but let me show how it’s really done." Stephen arched a brow but was barely allowed to open his mouth before Tony grabbed him by the strings of the corset and practically throwing him back into the chair Tony had sat in mere minutes ago.

Stephen winced, the ache in his body from Tony’s thorough abuse jumping again, but Tony was already crawling into his lap. The smirk never left his face as he held Stephen’s head in his hands, meeting their eyes. “Think you can magic me in one of those?" he asked, pointing at Stephen's still-tight corset. 

His gaze filled with lust at Tony's request and he gave back the smirk, and with a flick of his wrist, Tony was dressed in a shiny red and gold corset, accentuating his waist and his already magnificent hips. Tony practically shivered with glee, staring down at the lace adorning his body.

Tony pushed himself off of his lap, giving a little twirl as he did so. The light dances off the red and gold, his sleek body practically glistening. The way the fabric hugged his body was a sin, and Stephen’s dick twitched back to life. Every part of his body just wanted to grab Tony and drag him back, but then Tony turns.

**Lunaxel**

A more wonderful sight, there was none. The corset fitted Tony like gloves fits hands. It accentuated his beautiful hips and his bootylicious ass. Tony approached the seated Stephen and without taking his eyes off his face, slowly straddle his lap.

“Shall I show you how I dance, Dumbledore?”

Tony made a circle with his hips, imitating a motion he would soon reproduce when Stephen was inside of him. Stephen’s hand soon joined those delicious hips, his grip tense, leaving marks on Tony’s skin. Tony then tenderly strokes Stephen cock, which by now is red, with the precum coming from the top. Shifting until the head hits his anus, Tony takes Stephen in one moment.

Harsh grunts and pants fill the air as Tony rides Stephen like he was made to ride cock. Stephen strokes Tony’s hips moving up to play with the strings of the corset. He travels from the string to Tony’s nipples, which he fondles, and all the way to his head. There he pulls Tony’s hair and Tony moves his head to kiss Stephen. Against the warm lights of the sunset, they both make love until night falls.

**Author's Note:**

> another day, another sin and we're pretty sure we won't be stopping. More AU works are being created and it is safe to say that we are all sinners that will never rest. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
